SYOC
by TheGentleman9x0
Summary: Things change, but they always stay the same. There will always be heroes. There will always be villains. And there will always be a story to tell, it just might not be one you've heard before. SYOC OPEN
1. Guidelines

__15__ _ _years have passed since the Seven Heroes of Olympus defeated Gaia in Greece, and since then a new generation of heroes has risen. The Greeks and the Romans now work in tandem, and though they remain separate, they have never been on better terms. Often times demigods from one camp visit the other for long periods of time, and ambassador's are always present.__

 ** **I tried this out before and it didn't really work out, but I'm hoping**** ** **I can do better this time, s**** ** **o here's my SYOC.****

 **Rules:**

 **1\. Submissions will be considered through PM** ** _ _ **only.**__** **However, you must** **first** **Review saying you will be sending in a character** **before you PM,** **but any characters submitted through Review will be disregarded.** **This is to to keep characters secret, but also to make sure you are reachable by anyone else involved in the story.** **That means guests, I'm sorry, but you'll just have to make an account. I mean, it is free.**

 **2\. Submissions are open until February 23rd** **. That means, unless you ask for a special extension for extenuating circumstances, or I push back the due date myself, all submissions turned in after February 23rd** **will be disregarded,** ** _ _ **no matter how good the character is.**__ **As you can see, you have quite some time to send in characters, which means I would suggest that you use it. I would rather have a character well thought out, turned in the day of the deadline, then a character that is barely developed turned in tomorrow.****

 **3\. Multiple character submissions are allowed and they will not decrease your chances, but just because one is accepted doesn't necessarily mean that the other is also. Just as well, it may so happen that one character is chosen as a main while the other is chosen to be a minor. This includes siblings, twins, friends,** **romantic partners,** **or any variation as such.**

 **4\. Children of all types are welcome, besides those of the maiden goddess. This means you can have parents ranging from the minor gods to the Big Three, Roman to Greek, hero to villain, Hunters to Legacies, or even an oracle (or** **maybe** **a demi-Titan, if they're well made). Every update I'll be telling you what types of demigods I need more of, and demigods of those types will have higher chances of being selected,** **and of what kind I have too much, as those will have lower chances of being accepted.**

 **5\. You don't have to fill out every section of the form if you don't want to. Starred* fields are required but all others are optional. Now that doesn't mean it is not** ** _recommended_** **that you put something in every section, just that you don't** ** _have to_** **. Characters given more details will be given a higher likelihood of being accepted and/or being a main character, and it would be better to say that the character doesn't have any where it applies than to leave it blank.**

 **6\. This is a story about teenagers, so make your character act like a teenager. Most of you are in high school or understand how high school is and so therefore should know how teenagers behave. Give me information on what your characters think about sex, drugs, and other things that teenagers think about. Tell me whether they have a foul mouth on them or if they'd never be caught dead with a curse word on their lips.**

 **7\. This is rated T for a reason. There will be mentions or implications of sex, drug and alcohol use, violence and other things that come with a T rating. However, the will be no explicit content included, and cursing will not be excessive, unless the characterization calls for it.**

 **8\. Characters related to characters from the books will not be disqualified outright. That means you're allowed to send in the children of Percy and Annabeth, or Jason and Piper, or any other** ** _ _ **canon**__** **couple. However, remember** **only 20** **years have passed since they were in camp, so** **their children may** **be quiet young.** **Also I can only accept, at most, one or one group of children for each couple because their stories have to match up, so make them** ** _good._**

 **9\. There will be three classifications of characters: Main, Major, and Minor. Minor characters will be seen scattered throughout the story and be included or mentioned in some story lines. Major characters will be included in most story lines and be involved in what happens in the story. Main characters will be at the center of most story lines and plot events and will directly impact the continuation of the story. Hard numbers have yet to be determined, but, generally speaking, there will be more minors than majors and more majors than mains.**

 **1** **0** **. The PM you send in must have the subject "SYOC: Character Name". This means that if you plan on sending more than one character in, then you must start two different PM threads. I will not consider any submissions not done in this format.**

 **1** **1** **. Try to make your character unique and try to make them well made and thought out. This means no Mary-Sues or whatever because people aren't perfect. Also try to make your character realistic and reasonable. Remember to keep the time frame in mind when making your characters and make sure your character isn't over-powered either. Also, try to explain your character well. I can't depict you're character well if I don't know what you're trying to say.**

 **12\. I have final say on all characters. If you say you want your character to be a hero or main, I can't make any promises that it will. Also, some characters will die, and that is all to my discretion. If I kill off you character don't be too offended.**

 **1** **3** **. All of you play a vital role in the entire process, not just through submission, but also through the main method by which I will be making decisions on characters: voting. Now, I will of course read through every character and throw out the ones I don't like or think wouldn't fit in the story, but I suspect the list of character after that will still be quite large. Thus, once submissions are closed, I would like everyone to send in votes listing their top 10 characters.** **Characters with the most votes will be main characters while the characters with the least votes will either be eliminated or relegated to minor roles. Votes will be accepted through both PM and Review, although I prefer PM. Votes are also open to the public, so anyone who is reading this, and was too late for submissions, feel free to vote on the characters available. Also, for obvious reasons,** ** _YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO VOTE FOR YOUR OWN CHARACTER._** **I'll explain the whole voting process more in depth once submissions have closed.** **Thank you for your help.**

 **On to the form! (also found on my profile)**

GENERAL-

Name* (first and last):

Nickname* (they don't need to have one):

Age* (13-20):

Sex* (binary):

Gender* (identity):

Hero or Villain* (not a guarantee):

APPEARANCE-

Hair* (length, color, style):

Eyes* (color, shape):

Facial Features* (mouth, nose, etc):

Height:

Weight:

Build* (descriptive):

Skin Tone* (color):

Clothing* (include both at camp and in the mortal world, indicate if same; also include in different situations such as summer or winter, cold or warm, sleepwear, outerwear, formal wear and etc.):

Scars/Piercings/Tattoos:

Anything Else:

BACKGROUND-

Mortal Parent* (that they know of):

Other Family:

History* (descriptive):

Hometown:

Race and Ethnicity:

Relationship with Mortal Family/Parent* (descriptive):

PERSONAL AND SOCIAL-

Personality* (detailed and descriptive):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

Secrets:

Friends (describe what you'd want in a friend, PM me specific person later):

Enemies/Rivals (describe what you'd want in an enemy, PM me specific person later):

Sexuality* (explain it to me if you think I might not know what it is):

Romance* (describe what you'd want in a romantic partner, PM me specific persons later):

Sociability (how they are with people):

Mortals (opinions on them as well as relationships):

Opinion on Sex:

Opinion on Drugs:

DIVINITY-

Godly Parent* (or legacies, also state Roman or Greek):

Powers* (be reasonable):

Skills:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Flaws* (list fatal flaw first):

Relationship with Godly Parent* (descriptive):

Gifts from Parent:

Preferred Weapon* (magical or not):

Magical Weapons or Objects:

Backpack Essentials:

Armor:

Fighting Style:

MISCELLANEOUS-

Years at Camp:

Favorite Activity:

Anything else:

 **Now,** **I have an idea for a plot already, but it will take quite some time to pick up, so** **if any of you have potential plot** **points** **or prophecies** **for quests** **, feel free to PM them to me,** **as I'll need some ideas for how to occupy the time as the main plot builds up.** **Also, I will be posting only the name, age, appearance, personality, and social preferences of all accepted characters so all of you may settle amongst yourselves who to chose as friend, lover, and enemy/rival,** **and figure out your votes** **. I will also include the author's name, so that you may directly contact them. I look forward to hearing from all of you!**


	2. Update 1

Thank you to everyone who's submitted a character so far. I've been looking through them carefully, and I will likely send you a message by the end of the day today or tomorrow about your character. I have a few questions for almost everybody, so you should be receiving a message. You still have quite awhile to submit more, so feel free to do so as you please. To those who are interested but have not submitted, I'd be more than glad to receive whatever submissions you may have. In terms of characters I need more of, there's not too much to be said. For one thing, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'd like some more female characters. I've gotten a little more than twice the number of male characters compared to female characters. Also, I think I've only received 2 Roman demigods, so more of those would also be welcome. Not to say that Greek boys won't be accepted, just letting you know the current demographics. Also, I'd appreciate some happy characters. Not every teenager is grim and filled with angst. Some of us are happy, or at the very least content. Not everyone has a dark backstory. Remember Piper didn't have a bad life, and Percy was pretty happy for the most part. I'm sure there are many demigods that were a bit more normal in terms of tragic life experiences than you'd think. Besides that, I don't have much else to say. I think I'll start posting character bios this week so you can start thinking about friends, enemies, and romantic partners, but I won't make any promises. Keep on submitting.


End file.
